Cicatrices
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Klaud sabe que el exorcista utiliza todos sus recursos para obtener lo que quiere, en especial si es pasar una noche al lado de la rubia mujer; por desgracia para Cross las cosas no son tan sencillas como parecen.


**-Cicatrices- **

La joven exorcista miró su reflejó a través del espejo y sin percatarse sus manos recorrieron las marcadas líneas que ensombrecían su rostro. Lo que antes fuese un rostro perfecto que cautivaba a hombres jóvenes y adultos por igual ahora se encontraba velado por las cicatrices que el fuego y su pasado habían dejado.

Cerró un instante los ojos reviviendo como tantas veces esa noche; la noche en que conoció sus compatibilidad con un fragmento de inocencia, fue la primera vez que Lau Jimmin dejó de ser ese tierno monito para transformarse en una bestia, ese día su popularidad sobre el escenario fue arrasado por el fuego junto al lugar.

Recordó los murmullos de los espectadores ansiosos por verla y ella se presentaba con una radiante sonrisa que la hacía lucir incuso más bella de lo que era; pero ese suave rostro se descompuso en una máscara de incredulidad, más tarde de horror cuando el suelo se cimbró bajo sus pies y el techo derrumbándose dejando a la vista lo que conocería como Akuma.

Entonces el aroma de la madera que se va consumiendo por el fuego inundo su nariz, escuchó el crujir de las vigas y vio como unos seres de forma inhumana eran los responsables de aquella masacre, el espectáculo que tendría que estar cubierto de fama y gloria se tiñó de rojo, y dejó de distinguir si aquello era producto de las llamas arrasando todo a su paso o sangre de los espectadores que se deslizaba con crueldad hasta donde ella se encontraba.

Lau Jimmin se manifestó derribando a esos seres que marcaban a hombres y mujeres con estrellas negras que consumían su vida, pero cuando estos dejaron de ser suficientes los demonios se congregaron para atacarla, su compañero se lanzó sobre los Akuma pero para Klaud todo aquello parecía demasiado irreal, no comprendía porque Lau Jimmin se había transformado en esa bestia pero hubiera deseado que continuara así un tiempo más.

Gritó presa de terror cuando derribaron a su único amigo recobrando su frágil forma, lo demás ocurrió demasiado rápido para poder armarlo con claridad; había echado a correr hasta donde yacía inmóvil el animal, sin pensarlo lo cubrió con su propio cuerpo cuando los restos del techo se derrumbaron sobre ellos, se llevó una de sus manos a su cara cuando el ardor se volvió insoportable y se preguntó que pasaría primero; si moriría cuando recibiera el ataque de esos monstruos o el desmayo acudiría primero dejándola morir por asfixia.

Irónicamente una dulce melodía se levantó por sobre el caos, el atronador sonido de proyectiles y la gruesa risa de un hombre fueron sus últimos recuerdos, antes de despertar sobre una lujosa cama y la claridad del día llevó consigo la oscuridad de sus recuerdos.

Realizó un débil movimiento antes de que su cuerpo gritara presa del dolor impidiéndole hacer más, se quedó ahí reconociendo el lugar con la mirada hasta que la voz de un hombre atrajo su atención.

**-"Es sorprendente que una chiquilla como tu pudiera activar la inocencia sin haber recibido un entrenamiento"-**

Si eso era un elogio Klaud deseó que fuese al menos más romántico y menos confuso; además aquel sobrenombre de chiquilla le molestó, más aun, si provenía de alguien que apenas era dos o tres años mayor que ella.

Él notó su desafiante mirada y se echó a reír en su cara, ella trató de fulminarlo con la mirada pero lo dejó de lado cuando Lau Jimmin se acostó a su lado recargando su rostro sobre su cuello.

Cuando logró ponerse de pie Cross se impresionó con la seriedad de la chica mientras miraba con atención las cicatrices sobre su rostro. Miró hacía otro lado respetando la intimidad de la joven mientras le relataba todo aquello que la hizo cambiar de profesión.

De ese día habían transcurrido poco más de diez años, desde entonces no sabía si lo odiaba por haberla salvarlo o sus razones eran diferentes.

Abrió los ojos cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura y apoyaron su rostro sobre su hombro.

**-"Hasta donde tengo entendido, las personas suelen tocar la puerta antes de entrar como animales"-** Le dijo con tranquilidad mientras se giraba para quedar frente a él.

**-"Lo hice pero nadie respondió, así que opte por darte una sorpresa"-** La voz de Cross Marian continuaba siendo tan cínica como siempre.

**-"Y que es lo que quieres Cross, acaso no tuviste suficiente con las zorras con las que pasaste la noche"-**

**-"Mujer, mujer, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que quiero. Y para tu información ninguna zorra ha estado conmigo, tienes la mala costumbre de juzgar mal a las personas"-**

Puesto que sabía sus palabras no lograrían intimidarla rozó su nariz sobre su cuello mientras sus manos recorrieron con una maestría absoluta su talle.

Aún así Klaud enarcó una ceja burlándose de la absurda galantería del general. Desde luego Cross también sonrió ante su terquedad, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguar cuanto más pensaba hacerse la desentendida y con una mirada digna de un depredador dirigió sus labios hacia los de la mujer, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la besó con ferocidad dejándole claro en esa caricia que él continuaba teniendo el mando.

Klaud sintió como sus labios la habían traicionado, abandonándola en su lucha por dominarlo, cuando dejó escapar un reproche solo consiguió que Marian aprovechara la oportunidad para introducir su lengua en su boca, pero ahora fue el turno del hombre para quejarse cuando sintió como la mujer mordió su labio inferior notando el metálico sabor de su sangre.

Aún así sonrió con suficiencia recorriendo con sus manos el perfecto cuerpo de la mujer levantando en el acto la blusa morada de la rubia, se complació cuando impulsó su pecho al frente al sentir sus fríos dedos sobre su espalda y él notó como sus senos se apretaban contra su pecho, y ese simple roce lo impulso a ir más lejos.

Dejó de besar sus labios cuando Klaud lo atrajo hacía ella jalándolo de la chaqueta que ya había empezado a desabrochar devorando con sus ardientes labios su cuello. Mientras él aprovechaba la oportunidad de explorar más allá del sujetador negro, y con gran disimulo se deshizo de la prenda. Y puesto que aquella posición no le gustaba del todo la tomó de los muslos para alzarla hasta quedar sentada sobre el tocador, él se colocó en medio de sus piernas esperando el momento justo de cobrarse la herida que le dejo sobre su labio.

Esperó a que la rubia inclinara hacía atrás la cabeza para descender en un pausado trayecto desde su clavícula hasta toparse con la suavidad de sus firmes senos, resultándole imposible y delirante no poseerlos, posó sus labios con una cautela desconocida en él, notando como la piel que dejaba de tocar se erizaba; aprisionó en un suave mordisco uno de sus firmes pezones, mientras delineaba con su mano el otro seno. Los ligeros suspiros que ahora brotaban de la garganta de la mujer elevaron a niveles estratosféricos su ego masculino, por no mencionar sus hormonas.

Se quejó al sentir como las largas uñas de Klaud se clavaba sobre su espalda y un rápido impulso provocó que sus pechos se apretujaran aún más sobre su cara. Ella le buscó la cara obligándolo a apartar la atención de sus objetivos alcanzando a percibir las pequeñas líneas rojizas que había dejado sobre la blanca piel, conformándose con utilizar tan solo sus manos mientras la mujer ocupaba su cara descargando una feroz batalla con sus labios dejando que sus manos se movieran con libertad sobre su cuerpo.

Entonces supo que había llegado el momento, sintió como Marian trataba de introducir una de sus manos debajo de su pantalón mientras la otra atraía más su cuerpo al suyo. Las caricias de la exorcista se detuvieron cerca de su oído y sonrió al escucharlo gemir de placer; un placer que le estaba a punto de negar; bajó su mano hasta donde la de él intentaba desabrochar el pantalón y la aprisionó con fuerza, frenándolo al instante.

**-"Hasta aquí llegaste Marian"-** Le susurró con un tonó tan seductor que molestó al exorcista.

Trató de ignorarla y continuar con su labor, pero percibió tras su espalda como la criatura de Klaud aumentaba considerablemente su tamaño.

**-"Podría continuar, tu animal no atemoriza, pero tu sabes como arruinarlo todo"-** Le había respondido de la misma manera en que ella lo hizo, acercándose a su oído.

**-"Esto es tu culpa por no haber aceptado a esas mujeres que se te ofrecieron ayer"-** Le reprochó mirándolo a los ojos, sin el menor remordimiento. **–"Komui ha ordenado que nos reunamos en la congregación, y otra cosa, si nos encontramos fue porque nuestros caminos se cruzaron o porque tu venías detrás de mí"-**

Cross cerró molestó los ojos y cuando los abrió los clavó al frente como si mirara un Akuma.

**-"Eres insoportable mujer lo sabías; debía dejar que los Akumas consumieran tu cuerpo esa noche puesto que pareces no querer darle ningún uso.**

**Atenderé al llamado de Komui, pero primero le haré una visita a una vieja amiga"-** Esperó alguna señal que le indicara que estaba celosa pero ella solo rió con ironía.

**-"Entonces espero que esa amiga sepa tratar con idiotas como tu, y al menos la pases bien porque dudo que obtengas tanto placer como si estuvieras conmigo"-**

**-"Creo que la conoces, ayuda a la orden, es toda una dama y su reputación es tan magnifica como su belleza. Puedes estar segura que la pasare bien, y a mi regreso de Edo más vale que te cuides porque no volverás a escapar de mí"-**

Finalmente vio la reacción que había estado buscando, Klaud parecía confundida por lo que había dicho pero en esa ocasión cuando la escuchó hablar no hizo gala de su extravagante personalidad.

**-"Edo.."-**Repitió en un susurró conmocionada por lo que sabía podía pasar. **–"Solo procura no morir"-**Concluyó y esa vez su voz había perdido su suave nota de sensualidad.

Marian enarcó una ceja mirándola con seriedad antes de sonreír. **–"Como puedo morir si no hemos concluido lo que hoy empezamos"-**Aprovechando la extraña quietud de la mujer la besó una última vez.

Dejó que su risa inundará la habitación al percibir la mirada asesina que la rubia le dirigió, y sin girarse hasta ella levantó su mano despidiéndose antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Quería hacer desde hace mucho un fic con ellos, y de este estilo, porque creo que las personalidades de ambos son fuertes, aunque Klaud también tiene su lado sentimental pero con un hombre como Cross siempre hay que estar prevenidas XD.

Bno espero que les haya gustado, y dejen sus comentarios. Por cierto voten en la encuesta de mi profile, si quieren más fic de esta sección XD.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
